


December AM

by PandaHero



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, some fluffy christmas kanayouchikas for The Soul, with Lots of cuddles n kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9034736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaHero/pseuds/PandaHero
Summary: Though the thought of decorating for the holidays is enticing- Yō sneaking candy canes, Kanan tangling herself up in tinsel, getting milk mustaches from fresh hot chocolate- Chika finds she’d rather carry on with another of her Christmas traditions instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> realized i dont write much fluff and just Had to remedy the situation

She wakes to feeling of someone shifting beside her, and when she blinks her eyes open Chika is met with one of her absolute favorite sights. Kanan.

Her hair is free of its usual ponytail, instead falling in loose, messy waves down her back. It’s a little tangled, a little out of place,  but if you were to ask Chika would say Kanan’s bedhead is definitely something she appreciates. She admires it for a minute more, listening to the slightly muted menu music of whatever Christmas special they’d fallen asleep to, and finds herself entirely unable to resist reaching out to touch it.

Kanan hums at the contact, lowering her phone and turning towards Chika with a sleepy smile.

“Good morning,” she greets with a yawn. She leans down as Chika sits up, and they meet in the middle for a kiss. Chika laughs as they pull apart and Kanan manages to sneak her another quick peck before she collapses back onto her pillows. 

Chika decides that there is only one thing that could make this better, and a quick glance past Kanan tells her that said thing is still asleep, face buried in her pillows and ashen hair fanned out across her shoulders.

“Silly Yō,” she laughs again, reaching over to tuck some of Yō’s hair back behind her ear, her fingers fumbling and languid. “Where’s your cute little face?”

“It’s sleeping,” Yō murmurs, shifting to face her girlfriends and trying her best to sound annoyed despite the smile on her face.

Kanan giggles and sweeps back Yō’s bangs in order to kiss her forehead, and Chika rolls over onto Kanan’s lap to do the same, but pauses a minute to nuzzle into her thigh. Though the minute quickly turns to two, and then three, when Kanan starts running her fingers through Chika’s hair.

“Mm,” she presses up into Kanan’s hand, “You’re distracting me.”

Kanan smiles, and when Chika shifts herself closer to Yō again she moves to rub her back instead.  “Oh? Am I?”

“And you’re keeping me awake,” Yō laughs beside them. She reaches up to run her fingers through Chika’s hair as the girl hovers above her, the both of them smiling still.

“Yō,” Chika says through a laugh, “Yō, Yō.” She takes Yō’s face in her hands, laughing once more before placing a trail of sloppy kisses up towards her forehead. “Good morning.”

“I didn’t get that many kisses,” mutters Kanan above her, and Chika twists herself back around to kiss away Kanan’s fake pout with equal sleepy vigor. She places one last kiss on Kanan’s nose before sprawling herself across both of her girlfriends, head resting on Yō’s stomach and her legs stretched over Kanan’s.

Yō already looks like she’s about to doze off again, and though she closes her eyes she reaches out to blindly pat Kanan’s forehead and says “Kana, kiss,” in a whine that has Chika in another giggle fit.

“Are we still decorating today?” Yō yawns, pointedly ignoring Chika’s laughter and pausing as she and Kanan share a lazy good morning kiss.

When they pull apart Kanan smiles against Yō’s cheek. “Mhmm,” she hums, brushing her lips over the corner of her mouth.

Though the thought of decorating for the holidays is enticing- Yō sneaking candy canes, Kanan tangling herself up in tinsel, getting milk mustaches from fresh hot chocolate- Chika finds she’d rather carry on with another of her Christmas traditions instead.

Last night, the three of them had all settled on the floor with the intent to binge on as many of Chika’s old holiday movies as they possibly could. It’s been a tradition of theirs ever since they were little, though nowadays they’ve added kisses to the mix, and instead of tired goodbyes at half past nine they just tend to fall asleep all over each other. And that’s exactly what they did last night, all three of them wrapped around each other on Chika’s bedroom floor, one big blanket shared between them and a mess of pillows scattered behind them.

The whole situation is still very nostalgic of their childhood, and the ensuing feeling- the “warm fuzzies” as Mari would call it- gives Chika a strange sort of sentimental energy which she immediately uses it to shift up and kiss Yō again. Kanan laughs at the surprise on Yō’s face, though Chika is quick to smooch away her smugness.

“I love you two so much,” she says upon pulling back, and then follows it up with a soft “can we watch a few more movies?”

Yō and Kanan are silent for a moment, both blinking in surprise.

Yō recovers first, grinning ear to ear and taking Chika’s face in her hands in order to kiss the smatterings of freckles all over her cheeks and nose. “I love you too.” She hums against Chika’s skin and the girl’s resulting laugh sounds the way sunshine feels.

Kanan follows, wrapping an arm around Yō’s shoulder and bringing her in to kiss her temple. “You’re both so sappy,” she pushes her own bangs up and out of they way as she leans down to kiss Chika for what’s probably the hundredth time that morning. That makes it no less sweet however, and she smiles when she pulls back.

“I think you love it,” Yō says, nudging Kanan’s shoulder with her own as she sits up again.

She rolls her eyes at Yō and moves to ruffle Chika’s hair “And I think Chika wants to sleep in longer.”

“And I think you’re mean,” Chika whines and turns to bury her face in Yō’s hoodie. “I wanna cuddle some more,” she says, voice muffled but bashful all the same.

“Oh?” Yō grins again. “Shall we indulge her then, Kanan?”

Kanan grabs the remote from underneath Chika’s pillow and pushes play. “Way ahead of you.”

Chika smiles and nuzzles herself further into Yō’s chest, humming when Yō wraps an arm around her and kisses the top of her head.

She loves this, she loves them, and she wouldn’t trade any of it for the world.


End file.
